Nunca digas nunca
by Nini93
Summary: Nunca niegues algo rotundamente, porque del odio más profundo se puede pasar al amor. Eso es lo que les ocurrió a Zelos Wilder y a Kratos Aurion. KratosxZelos y algo de YuanxKratos Yaoi, lemon, drama .
1. Introducción

**¡Buenas! Pues este fic será un Kratos x Zelos, que lo haremos entre dos personas (cada una hará un capítulo) y será narrado en primera persona. Un capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Kratos y otro desde el de Zelos (aunque la introducción y el primer capítulo están narrados por Zelos), y así sucesivamente.**

**Momo escribirá los capítulos narrados por Kratos y Nini los de Zelos. Bueno, disfrutad de este fic. Ya no me entretengo más, así que aquí dejo la pequeña introducción.**

**¡Disfrútalo!**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**FLASH BACK:**

Aurion y yo estábamos en la Torre de la Salvación, dirigiéndonos hacia la salida mientras él me daba instrucciones sobre mi primera y complicada misión.

-…Entonces, ¿Lo has entendido?- Él me miró directo a los ojos, de esa manera tan intimidante y fría, sin sentimientos. Mientras, caminaba a grandes zancadas difíciles de seguir, obligándome casi a correr a su lado.

-Claro que sí… Pero yo no me encargaré de ellos a no ser que aparezcan por Tethe' Alla.

-Lo harán, seguro. No hay duda.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Todo está planeado, idiota, no preguntes y sólo haz lo que te mandan tus superiores- Se estaba empezando a hartar. Era un hombre detestable y con poca paciencia. Era nuestro primer roce y ya tenía más que claro que no nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-Sólo me superas en edad, así que no te eches flores, viejo- Llegamos al fin a la salida y le adelanté, buscando la cápsula con mi rhiar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón dispuesto a marcharme cuando el arcángel me cogió del brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Puso la otra mano en mi pecho, justo sobre mi Cristal Cruxis y frunció el ceño- Cuídalo…si se rompe podrías morir y te necesitamos en Cruxis –Se notaba que no confiaba del todo en mí, subestimando mi poder.

-Cierra la boca, no dices nada que no sepa ya- Me giré rudamente dándole con mi pelo en la cara con aires de grandeza y ahora sí que desaparecí en el cielo estrellado montado en el rhiar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Desde entonces había pasado ya casi un año. La situación había dado un cambio radical ya que ambos, Kratos y yo, habíamos abandonado Cruxis y nos encontrábamos poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro para defender al grupo de la Elegida en su viaje. Supongo que en el fondo él y yo no éramos tan sumamente distintos como creía en un principio; ambos éramos un par de traidores tanto con Cruxis como con el grupo de la Elegida, mirases por donde lo mirases, pero ahora estábamos con Lloyd y los demás porque supimos elegir la opción y la ideología correctas, así que, lo que empezó como una conspiración para destruirles había terminado en un complot para ayudarles.

* * *

**Sé que ha sido muy cortita, pero pronto subiré el primer capítulo. Aun así, dejad algún comentario, que anima mucho para seguir n_n. Arigato!!  
Jane!**


	2. La venganza del tomate

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Está narrado por Zelos.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**LA VENGANZA DEL TOMATE**

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que me uní al grupo de la Elegida de Sylvarant, pero creo que bastante… si, claro, debía haber pasado bastante tiempo porque ya habíamos celebrado dos veces el cumpleaños de Colette y cada día Raine me pegaba una colleja en la cabeza y ya tenía 20 chichones en esta, así que si siempre tenía chichones en la cabeza pasase el tiempo que pasase, era porque llevaba ahí mas de un año… Un año con mis preciosas chicas, un mocoso imbécil, un duque expreso, otro mocoso simpático y el viejo más joven que jamás había conocido, y quizá también la persona más callada de la historia.

Creo que estábamos realmente cerca del final de este largo viaje, por eso, debo reconocer que estaba muy nervioso y que tenía miedo aunque mi estúpida apariencia despreocupada no lo demostrase. En el fondo dudaba; ¿Saldría todo bien?

-¡Maldita sea, estamos perdidos!- Esa era Raine. Creo que no todo iría del todo bien…

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, llevamos horas caminando sin rumbo...- Añadió en un suspiro Lloyd, con cara de agobio, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza fuertemente tratando de despejarse y miró decidido al frente- Zelos, ¿No tienes ni la más mínima idea de dónde estamos?- Todos se giraron hacia mi casi a la vez, clavando sus miradas ansiosas de una respuesta positiva sobre la mía, despistada- Eh… No… -Tragué saliva.

-¡Mira que eres inútil! –Mi precioso y voluptuoso bomboncito Mizuhiano me tiró de la oreja gritándome en el oído- Sabes que nos hemos perdido por tu culpa, ¿Verdad? ¡Y ahora no sabes cómo arreglarlo! ¿Cómo puedes conocer tan mal Tethe' Alla siendo el Elegido?  
-¡Sheena-sama, no me eches esas cosas en cara! ¡No es que haya salido mucho de Meltokio! –Hice un puchero mientras me escondía atolondradamente detrás de Lloyd para que no me maltratasen más mi bellísimo cuerpo y mente.

-Creo que estamos cerca de Flanoir… comienza a hacer frío. Mucho más de lo normal. Vamos a acampar aquí y caminemos mañana hacia el norte- De nuevo ese imbécil sabía mas que yo de mi propio mundo. Kratos siempre estaba por encima mía tanto en fuerza como en conocimientos. Bueno, al menos no era más guapo que yo. Eso era imposible para cualquiera.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente desde atrás mientras los demás, sin pensárselo ni un segundo, obedecían sus palabras como si hubiese hablado Martel, montaban sus sacos de dormir alrededor de una hoguera que Presea había comenzado a preparar sistemáticamente.

¿Para qué mentir? Le tenía mucha envidia y coraje. Odiaba que siempre lo supiese todo, odiaba que siempre le escuchasen a el a pesar de haberles traicionado tantísimas veces (yo sólo una…), odiaba que siempre hablase tan seguro de todo, como si predijese lo que iba a pasar en cada futuro próximo. También detestaba que me superase en altura, en vocabulario, en esa manera de mirar intimidante… ¡Y odiaba que me mirase por encima del hombro! Aunque lo que más coraje me daba, es que en el fondo éramos iguales.

-¿Quién va a cocinar esta noche?– Colette me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo abandonar esa expresión de estar oliendo mierda pinchada en un palo- ¡Yo cocinaré esta noche, Colette-chan! ¡Cocinaré un delicioso curry para mis niñas! –Le cogí de la mano y le hice dar una vuelta bajo mi brazo haciéndola bailar mientras se reía.

-¿Eh? ¿Sólo para ellas? ¿Y nosotros qué?- El mocoso canoso ya estaba replicando, como siempre- Que sí, para vosotros también, qué remedio… ¿A todos os gusta el curry?- Por desgracia la respuesta fue afirmativa por parte de todos. Me hubiese gustado que el imbécil de Kratos hubiese dicho que no para cocinarlo aun con más gusto. Me senté en una piedra para preparar la carne mientras dirigía mis miradas asesinas a Aurion, que afilaba su espada sentado lejano al resto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Al idiota ese le gusta todo o qué? ¿No tiene ni un solo punto débil?- Se lo comenté a Lloyd que estaba sentado a mi lado, forjando algo entre sus manos.

-No creas, no todo le gusta… El tomate lo odia con toda su alma… A alguien tuve que salir- Mi amigo hablaba despacio, balbuceando un poco, arrastrando sus palabras con pena... Supongo que no era fácil hablar de un padre que jamás ejerció como tal.

-¿El tomate? Bueno, pues creo que no le quedará mal al curry- Comenté alegremente y con malicia mientras pelaba trozos de tomate en el curry- Jujuju… -Sentí la mirada de Lloyd sobre mis manos, seguramente preguntándose el por qué de nuestro mutuo odio.

Bastó media hora más para que sirviese los platos y todos nos sentásemos en círculo alrededor de la hoguera a comer. Estuve vigilando los gestos de leve desagrado de Kratos con atención por el rabillo de mi ojo hasta que noté como comenzaba a toser cada vez con más frecuencia y su cara se enrojecía.

-Elegido de pacotilla, ¿Qué carajo le has echado al curry? –Me preguntó mientras tapaba su boca con una mano tratando de disimular esa tosca tos-.

-Uhm… pues todo lo que lleva un curry, imbécil –Aseguré con una sonrisa perversa en mis labios.

-Le has echado tomate –Afirmó él con mucha seguridad.

-¿Tan poco lo aguantas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Me reí con ganas, mofándome de él a gusto.

-Espera… Estas muy rojo, Kratos –Señaló Raine que estaba sentada a un lado de este. La verdad es que nunca había visto ni un ápice de color en sus crudas mejillas hasta ese momento. Estaban rojas como la sangre, y parecía que el color comenzaba a infectar sus ojos que se volvían llorosos y no paraba de parpadear… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese inútil? Vale, reconozco que me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Soy alérgico al tomate, eso es todo –Aclaró mientras clavaba esa enfermiza, llorosa y furiosa mirada sobre mis ojos incrédulos. Sé que se estaba avergonzando de que le viésemos así y por lo tanto también supe que me las iba a hacer pagar. No permitió que Raine buscase un remedio para su alergia. A la mujer no le dio tiempo a mirar en sus bolsas si tenía algo cuando él ya se había retirado a su seca y fría soledad a la otra esquina del campamento a acurrucarse en una esquina junto con Noishe. Todo fue muy rápido.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Para qué le echas tomate a la comida? –Preguntó en un grito esa voz chillona y repelente de Genis.

-¡No sabía que era alérgico! ¡Pensaba que no le gustaba simplemente y quería molestarle un rato! –Traté de excusarme, pero aun así pareció no satisfacerles mi excusa.

-Aun así eso es tener muy mala leche, Zelos –Prosiguió Sheena con la regañina. Me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y me levantaba la voz.

-¡Eres muy malo, Zelos-kun! –Dedujo Colette y así finalizaron la bronca. Yo abrí mi boca para quejarme y defenderme pero decidí que era mejor cerrarla. Era una tontería seguir. Durante el resto de la cena, todos permanecimos muy callados. Noté las miradas de Lloyd de leve disgusto hacia mí cada dos por tres, así que en cuanto terminé mi plato lo dejé en el suelo, me levanté y me dirigí a la otra punta del campamento a sentarme en mi ya tan acostumbrada soledad. No pensaba dormir en la tienda de campaña, porque, ¿Y si me había tocado dormir con Kratos? No tenía ganas de verle la cara, seguro que estaba muy cabreado… Aunque seguramente ese idiota ni pisase la tienda en toda la noche porque no solía dormir. No sé en qué carajo desperdiciaba las noches si estas estaban hechas para descansar.

Todo se volvió negro, creo que me había quedado dormido, porque cuando desperté, nada más abrir mis ojos me encontré con esos ojos rasgados y rojizos de Kratos. Tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía, por lo que dí un respingo y solté un pequeño grito. Traté de echar mi cuerpo hacia atrás y retroceder para crear entre nosotros un mayor espacio, pero había una piedra detrás de mí y me fue imposible.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Aún estás cabreado por lo de anoche o qué? –No me dí cuenta de que me mostraba demasiado a la defensiva, pero lo noté en cuanto ví que no me contestaba, que sólo continuaba clavando esa mirada amenazante sobre la mía.

-Te has quedado dormido… Nos vamos ya… Flanoir está cerca, así que podríamos llegar justo esta noche –Se levantó y dio media vuelta alejándose de mí con total tranquilidad. Para mi sorpresa, no parecía estar enfadado por lo de anoche, cosa que me resultó muy extraña. ¿No pensaba vengarse de mí? ¿Ni decirme nada "ofensivo"? ¿No pensaba… dirigirme ninguna palabra? ¿A mí…? Hazme un poco de caso, Aurion…

Pero realmente a veces se me olvidaba que mi mente cuando estaba en su modo infantil y caprichoso era más fácil de entender que el mecanismo de un trompo y él no era tonto. Quizá sabía sobre mí cosas y sentimientos que ni yo mismo entendía aún.

No quise pensar demasiado y profundizar porque me sentía mal. ¿Qué hacía yo desviando mi pensamiento hacia estúpidas posibilidades que no iban conmigo? Por un momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que quizá me gustaba tanto picarle y buscarle porque quería que me hiciese caso, que me buscase… Pero él no correspondía a mis travesuras. Quizá era el típico sentimiento "amor-odio", pero… eso sólo había sido así desde que pasé a formar parte del grupo de la Elegida de Sylvarant. Antes, nunca jamás había sentido nada por él, ni amor ni odio, sólo éramos compañeros, aunque Kratos nunca me agradó del todo… ¡Maldita sea, Zelos! Has dicho que no ibas a pensar tanto, ¿No? ¡Pues para de usar el cerebro un rato!

Meneé la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con fuertes sacudidas de negación consiguiendo al fin salir de mis pensamientos. Entonces me dí cuenta de que llevaba un rato caminando entre la nieve y que ahora Flanoir estaba realmente cerca. Dios mío… ¿Cuántas horas me había pasado pensando en él?

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó Lloyd en un grito casi agonizante. Creo que mi coleguita aguantaba el frío aún peor que yo.

-Jarl… pues yo casi no me he dado cuenta del paseíto –Murmuré para mí mismo. Entonces sentí esa pesada mirada rojiza sobre mí y miré hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba Kratos mirándome con sus rasgados ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, como si estuviese levemente sorprendido. Creo que había escuchado mi queja.

-Vamos a las habitaciones ya, por favor… necesito descansar –Sugirió Presea. Les eché una mirada a todos. Me sorprendió verlos tan cansados y a mí tan tranquilo a pesar de que yo era el que más detestaba la nieve en ese grupo. Supongo que mi cine mental había servido de distracción.

-Sí, vámonos ya… Las habitaciones son por parejas y hay una de tres. Colette, dormirás conmigo, ¿Vale?

-Sí, Raine-sensei.

-¡Genis, tú conmigo! –Lloyd cogió a Genis por el hombro amistosamente y los dos gilipollas se perdieron escaleras arriba sin ni siquiera coger la llave de la habitación de la recepción.

-Yo cuidaré de ti, Presea –Regal seguía empeñado en cuidar de la hermana mayor de su querida Alicia, y la pelirrosa no pareció negarse. Sólo se encogió de hombros, ya que estaba convencida de valerse por sí misma para protegerse.

-Yo… yo… -Sheena me miró. Creo que no estaba precisamente dispuesta a dormir conmigo. Luego miró a la última persona, a Kratos. Creo que tampoco le hacía gracia dormir con alguien del cual sabía tan poco como los demás sabíamos de él, así que miró a Raine y Colette e hizo un puchero- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotras? ¡Por favor! –Suplicó.

-Claro –La profesora y Colette aceptaron encantadas al unísono.

-Entonces… -Dirigí mi incrédula y temblorosa mirada hacia él. Allí estaba, tan campante como si la cosa no fuera con él- ¿¡Entonces, yo voy con…! –Señalé al arcángel que subía las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dejando tras de sí un mensaje subliminal el cual decía "Encárgate tú de coger la llave de la recepción".

-¡Nooooo! –No me dio tiempo a quejarme a gusto cuando ya todos habían desaparecido escondiéndose en sus habitaciones como quienes no querían la cosa. Solté un largo suspiro y cuando ya había subido la mitad de las escaleras, recordé que tenía que coger la llave de la recepción y volví a bajar. Cuando llegué a la puerta de nuestro cuarto, allí estaba ese estúpido arcángel de pacotilla de pie, de brazos cruzados esperándome cómodamente.

-Eres muy lento –Clavó sus palabras con frialdad sobre mis hombros.

-Y tú apestas –Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta torpemente. Me ponía nervioso si él se quedaba mirando cómo la abría. Pude percibir sus pasos siguiendo los míos hasta entrar en la habitación; estos me parecieron realmente cercanos, como si su cuerpo estuviese pegado al mío desde atrás siguiendo mis movimientos, pero realmente el hombre sólo caminaba a unos dos metros por detrás. Bueno, supongo que era lógico; Kratos nunca se pegaría tanto a alguien. Él siempre mantenía las distancias.

-Bueno, voy a darme un baño –No esperé comentario por su parte ni nada por el estilo, así que me metí en el baño con tanta prisa con tal de deshacerme de su acongojante presencia que se me olvidó coger una muda para cuando saliese.

Me duché dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a lo ocurrido. Sobre él, sobre mí, sobre mi estúpido sentimiento traicionero y agobiante, quizá humillante. Al terminar mi ducha, conseguí despejarme un poco y entonces me dí cuenta de que no había traído ropa de recambio conmigo, cosa que me tocó las narices. Abrí la puerta del baño lo justo como para asomar la cabeza a través de ella y pude comprobar que Kratos no estaba en la habitación, o al menos yo no lo ví, así que salí del baño desnudo y hubo algo que me sorprendió; la ventana del balcón de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y el frío viento plagado de nieve entraba en la habitación, por lo que me acerqué a cerrarla cuando unas manos grandes en mi espalda me empujaron con fuerza hacia fuera y cerraron las cristaleras dejándome encerrado y desnudo ahí fuera, a la intemperie.

Miré detrás de mí y pude verle a él a través de los cristales. Kratos estaba sentado en la cama con sus piernas y brazos cruzados elegantemente, mirándome con una sonrisa vengativa y prepotente. Me saludó sosamente con una mano y dijo algo que no escuché pero pude leer en sus labios: _"¿Creías que te ibas a quedar tan tranquilo?"_. Lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano me devolvería el mal rato que le hice pasar con el tomate.

La rabia me invadió y comencé a golpear el cristal con fuerza gritándole que me abriese los ventanales, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a ello. Entonces miré hacia atrás y ví un montón de personas en la calle mirándome, señalándome y riéndose. Muchas muchachas me conocían ya que eran parte de mis ligues y, no estoy seguro de si gritaban de histeria y emoción por verme desnudo o si lo hacían por reirse de mí. Ahora no sólo sentía rabia. También sentía vergüenza, presión e histeria. Ah, por cierto… se me olvidaba decir que también sentía mis huesos calarse de frío.

Ese hijo de puta sabía que odiaba la nieve y había elegido bien su venganza. Era un aviso para que no me metiese más con el gran Kratos Aurion, sí, pero ahora sentía que mi odio aumentaba por él y un extraño sentimiento de decepción y dolor también, pero estos dos últimos decidí apartarlos y no pensar en ello.

No sé cuantas horas pasé en el balcón encogido en una esquina tratando de esconder mi cuerpo desnudo lo máximo posible, pero eso no sirvió de mucho; las personas comenzaron a amontonarse en la calle mirándome y señalándome hasta que, unas horas después ese repugnante arcángel abrió los cristales y esperó a que yo mismo me levantase y saliese sin recibir ayuda por su parte ya que mis huesos habían quedado agarrotados de frío.

Nada más entrar en la habitación lo hice con copos de nieve entre mis cabellos rojos, la piel aún más blanca si era posible con un tono levemente azulado y mis dientes tiritando de frío al igual que el resto de mis músculos.

-¡E-e-eres un pedazo de hijo de puta! –Me abalancé encima suya tratando de golpearle con toda la fuerza y rabia que mi débil cuerpo tenía en esos momentos mientras por mi boca sólo salía veneno: insultos, maldiciones, palabras mal sonantes y saliva que escupí contra su cara, pero todo eso el lo aludió fácilmente. Los insultos sólo parecían hacerle sentir mejor por haber conseguido lo que quería y mis golpes los paró fácilmente con sus manos agarrando mis muñecas. Finalmente me empujó, aunque no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza pero fue lo suficiente para que mi debilitado cuerpo cayese sentado en el suelo, cosa que pareció sorprenderle porque levantó una ceja y me miró burlonamente –¿Qué te pasa? ¿El estar un rato en la nieve es como si te dieran una paliza o qué? –Permanecí sentado en el suelo unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente le contesté con un estornudo y mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar color y sonrojarse.

-Te has resfriado, inútil –Dedujo fácilmente y miró hacia otro lado soltando un pequeño suspiro. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza, como si fuese a tomar una muy difícil decisión y, cuando se decidió, finalmente comenzó a acercarse a mí y me cogió por un brazo levantándome.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! –Le grité todo lo imponente y firme que pude con respecto a mi estado.

-Cállate, ahora estamos en paz –Fue lo único que me contestó. Me tumbó a la fuerza en mi cama y me tapó hasta el cuello con sábanas y un par de mantas que sacó del armario. Él no dejaba ver sus ojos y ese abundante flequillo que tenía le ayudaba a taparlos, aunque supongo que lo hacía a propósito porque se sentiría avergonzado por cuidar de mí ahora. Supongo que sabía que su venganza había sido más fuerte que el ataque de alergia que yo le había provocado.

-¡Atchís! –De nuevo solté un estornudo y me giré en la cama poniéndome de lado sin dirigirle la palabra. No sólo era vergonzoso para él ayudarme. También lo era para mí por recibir su ayuda. Me sentía tan débil, patético y estúpido… Aunque quizá todo esto era parte de su venganza para seguir haciéndome sentir mal… Espera, Zelos, creo que esa es una hipótesis demasiado paranoica. Supongo que al fin y al cabo me ayudaba por el simple hecho de que éramos compañeros y no podía dejarme así. Iba contra sus ideales o yo que sé… Bueno, sinceramente, no me dio tiempo de pensar mucho y cada vez mi lógica se volvía más irrazonable ya que el sueño me invadía hasta que me sumergí en la tranquilidad, aunque a veces me molestaba un dolor de garganta y oídos, además de esos agobiantes e incómodos escalofríos que no me dejaban dormir bien.

En uno de esos momentos de ensoñación entre la realidad y el sueño, sentí como metían una pastilla en mi boca y seguidamente se derramaba agua de la cual sólo tragué parte junto a esa pastilla. Después de eso comencé a sentirme un poco mejor.

No sé cuantas horas pasé durmiendo, pero creo que bastantes ya que no tenía noción del tiempo cuando desperté. Miré aturdido el techo que fue lo primero que ví al abrir los ojos. Después miré hacia la izquierda y a la derecha, donde estaba él en una esquina sentado en una silla leyendo un libro para matar el tiempo porque creo que pasó ahí todo el tiempo que yo estuve durmiendo. Me mantuve en silencio unos instantes, contemplándole y pensando en lo que había hecho por mí cuidándome, ¡Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era su obligación por hacerme pasar un rato tan malo!

-¿Por qué haces esto…? –Al fin solté esa cuestión que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía rato. No lo entendía del todo ya que no esperaba que cuidase de mí con tanto ahínco.

- … -Él levantó despacio la vista del libro con sus cejas afiladas alzadas y clavó su mirada fría sobre la mía vulnerable. Parecía pensar su respuesta ya que separó sus finos labios dejando escapar un chasquido de su lengua seguido de un corto y suave suspiro- Porque eres débil. No me hubiera perdonado dejarte solo… No creo que te hubieses valido por ti mismo –Concluyó con tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos, sin mirarme.

-¡¿Cómo? –Me traté de sentar en la cama con rabia por lo que acababa de oír, pero el dolor en mis extremidades y en mis músculos debido a la fiebre me hicieron caer de nuevo hacia atrás y tumbarme.

-Estás débil –Repitió. Yo apreté los dientes de rabia cuando lo repitió, pero la mayor parte de mi rabia era debida a que él tenía razón.

En esos pocos segundos que estuve sumido en mi coraje, no me dí cuenta de que Kratos se había levantado y dirigido hasta mi mesita de noche, había cogido una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua con algo de pan al lado y se había sentado con una normalidad que me sorprendió en el borde de mi cama.

-Debes comer algo… -Puso sobre mis muslos la bandeja. Me sorprendió no haber visto la comida antes, pero supongo que al estar resfriado no pude oler el aroma de la comida, aunque sinceramente, no tenía apetito. Aun así me senté en la cama y me obligué a comer a mí mismo. Cogí la cuchara y la llené de sopa de la cual derramé un poco en la manta sin querer ya que mi pulso estaba tembloroso debido a la fiebre –No sirves para nada- Escupió el arcángel con desgano en un suspiro y me arrebató la cuchara de las manos, la llenó de sopa y me la metió en la boca, una tras otra en cuanto se aseguraba de que tragaba la cucharada anterior.

-¡Oe, oe! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Agradecí que debido a mi sonrojo por la fiebre no notase el mío natural por la situación- E-esto… no es apropiado –Concluí.

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo? –Él frunció el ceño y me miró amenazante. Pensé que me diría: "¡Pues ahora apáñatelas tú para comer solo!". Pero no fue así. Sólo continuó dándome de comer.

-Kratos.. esto… l-lo hacen las parejas… -Noté su mirada entonces sorprendida. Sus cejas se habían levantado con natural sorpresa y su boca se había estirado apretando sus labios. Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces decidí que tenía que arreglar mi gran cagada con uno de mis comentarios prepotentes y pervertidos tan propios de mi personalidad -¿A caso quieres ser mi pareja? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Le miré después de hacer lo más realista posible esa risa de superioridad y me quedé mirándole. Él seguía con esa cara de póker. Negó con la cabeza como con pena y entonces comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía despacio, al principio con una distancia prudente, aunque pronto comencé a alarmarme cuando la distancia se acortaba en menos de 10cm.

-¿A caso quieres ser tú la mía? –Me devolvió esa pregunta que se clavó en mis oídos bajando por mi garganta hasta desviarse a la izquierda y clavarse en mi corazón siendo este sentimiento la energía para hacerle bombear escandalosamente. Bajé mi mirada nerviosa sin poder evitarlo hasta sus labios y entonces sí que resaltó incluso mi sonrojo sobre el de la fiebre- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, mariquita?

-No sé quien lo es más de los dos –Me devolvió el disparo con rapidez. ¿A caso había notado algo en mi extraño comportamiento? Estaba acercándose más y más a mis labios. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Él iba a…? Oh, Kratos, por favor, no juegues conmigo…

**¡Comentarios, please! Así se podrá mejorar.**

**¡Jane!**


	3. Casi pero no

**¡Hola! Aquí Momo, este es el segundo capítulo narrado por Kratos, ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

**CASI PERO NO**

Toc-Toc-Toc 

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento. Para Zelos creo que fue todo un alivio, ya que pude sentir como su respiración volvía a retomar su ritmo más o menos normal, y su mirada enseguida se dirigió a la puerta. A mi me cortó el rollo totalmente, pero por el contrario no mostré ningún gesto de fastidio, al revés, tranquilamente me levanté de la cama donde había estado sentado a su lado y me acerqué a la puerta. Eso si, maldiciendo a quien fuera que se había atrevido a ser tan inoportuno.

-…-Giré el pomo de ésta y detrás encontré a Raine. Fijé mi mirada en ella y esperé unos segundos, no muy largos, a que hablase.

-¿Cómo está el enfermo? –Preguntó no con demasiada curiosidad. Seguramente lo que le traía interesada en Zelos era que si seguía enfermo tendríamos que retrasar el viaje un poco más de lo que nos podíamos permitir.

-Se ha despertado y ya ha comido… -Me puse a un lado de la puerta, aguantándola con una mano, para que Raine pudiera pasar.

-¡Raine-sama! Oh… sabía que en el fondo te preocupas por mi… -Los ojos de Zelos se llenaron de ilusión al ver a la profesora acercarse a la cama y con una energía que sacó no se de donde abrió los brazos queriendo abrazarla- Ven aquí… siéntate conmigo… mímame… cuídame tu… dame tu medicina… dame de co… -Raine golpeó la cabeza del idiota de Zelos. Al fin se calló un poco. Aunque no se si eso no fue peor…segundos después se puso a lloriquear- joo, que mala eres…

-Bueno… pues…como veo que está bien… mañana mismo seguiremos con el viaje… -Me explico mirándome a la cara, ignorando al pelirrojo que seguía lloriqueando en la cama-.

-¡¿Ehhh? ¡Raine-samaa! No me ignores… Con lo que me duele todo mi cuerpo…

Parecía mentira. Con lo debilucho que estaba y ahora no había un dios que lo callara. Seguí hablando con Raine.

-Esta tarde guardará reposo, si mañana se despierta sin fiebre otra vez nos vamos –Asentí y la profesora comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta. Observé como a Zelos se le cambiaba la cara a una de grima y miedo.

La puerta se cerró y cada uno volvimos a nuestro sitio. De nuevo me senté en la butaca y abrí el libro que estaba leyendo por la página del marca pautas. Zelos me miraba. Podía notarlo. Estaba sentado en la cama. Sus manos agarradas a la sabana, y mirándome con una cara entre desconfianza y nervios.

-Eh, tú. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

-¿El qué?

-¡Eso! Ya sabes… -miró hacia otro lado con los ojos nada más.

-No he hecho nada… ya has oído a Raine… tienes que reposar… así que duérmete…

-¡No me jodas! ¡Has intentado besarme!

-...Estas paranoico… -dije volviendo a fijar mi mirada en las letras del libro. Él infló los mofletes enfadado y se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Se tapó con toda la sabana y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Cosa que por el cansancio al final no le costó mucho.

En cuanto se durmió yo le puse el termómetro para ver como iba de fiebre. 37,50. Di un leve chasquido con mi lengua de fastidio. Aun tenía un poco de fiebre, aunque iba bajando. Los sudores le empapaban la frente, así que se la fui secando cuidadosamente con una toalla. Ahora mismo era mi compañero, y mi deber era cuidar de el. Cuanto antes se recuperara antes acabaríamos con todo aquello. Además, me sentía un poco culpable, no entraba en mis planes ese resfriado, Así que debía hacerme responsable.

Observé aquella cara mientras dormía. Su piel fina y blanca ya comenzaba a coger el colorcillo normal, y tenia los labios ligeramente abiertos por el sueño. Se me hizo vulnerable e indefenso. Una mano mía se dirigió a su mejilla para acariciarla, y sin darme cuenta en mi cara se había dibujado una sonrisilla amable. Cuando me di cuenta paré la mano en seco, en el aire, a escasos milímetros de su cara y la retiré. Agité mi cabeza. "Olvídalo, Kratos…" me dije. "El nunca lo haría por ti…".

Esta vez durmió un poco menos. Se despertó poco antes de las 6 de la madrugada. Dio un bostezo, se incorporó y me miró, luego le echó un vistazo al reloj y se levantó de la cama sin decir nada. Supongo que todavía seguía enfurruñado por lo del intento de beso. Se aseguró de coger una muda y se volvió a meter en la ducha. Yo de mientras me dedique a vestirme y equiparme con las armas. Cuando salió del baño ya parecía más calmado.

-Fiuuuu… que asco, estaba sudado entero… -Salió ya vestido con una toalla en los hombros con la que se secaba el pelo. Me miró desde la puerta del baño y luego giró la cara- bueno… ya podemos irnos… ya me encuentro bien -Se terminó de arreglar el pelo, cosa que siempre me había parecido sencilla hasta que le vi a el. Primero se aplicó un líquido para los enredos, y cuando ya estuvo sin nudos se lo secó con el secador. Al llegar a las puntas de su melena usó el difusor, para que quedaran unos tirabuzones perfectos y finalmente con los dedos se desordeno el flequillo hacia atrás, haciendo de aquella melena su peinado tan curioso y característico de el.

Seguramente os preguntareis porque me entretuve mirándole tanto si no nos llevábamos bien. Bien, pues ni yo lo se. En el fondo me lastimaba que nos odiásemos tanto, pero cuando se ponía chulito me daba mucho coraje, era insoportable. Además, a veces parecía que Zelos solo vivía por hacerme rabiar, y eso me ponía de mala leche y a la vez me llenaba de pena.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta Zelos estaba en la puerta ya apunto de salir mirándome con cara de fastidio, para variar.

-¡Eh! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? -Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había quedado parado en el centro de la habitación sin darme cuenta mientras miraba el lavabo, donde hacia unos segundos, (o unos minutos, no se) había estado peinándose Zelos.

Al fin bajamos al descansillo de la posada, y allí estaban los demás apunto de ir a desayunar.

-¡Bien, ya estamos todos, a desayunar! –Dijo Lloyd, muerto de hambre con la mano en el estomago.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alargada, lo justo para que cupiésemos todos. Zelos alejado todo lo posible de mí, como siempre. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando nos levantamos para irnos, me di cuenta de que Zelos se había dejado una tostada un poco mordida, casi entera. Miré a los demás. Iban delante tirando así que la cogí y le di un mordisco. Pensé que esa tostada había sido mordida por los dientes de Zelos, con sus labios y todo, así que era un beso indirecto.

Volvimos al descansillo y habló Raine:

-Bueno, pues como no tenemos ahora mismo nada que hacer hoy día libre hasta que encontremos un maldito mapa de la zona.

-¡Bien! –Zelos, Lloyd y Genis hablaron a la vez.

-Genis, vamos a jugar con la nieve, he visto unas cuestas guapísimas por aquí en el pueblo! –A Lloyd le brillaban los ojos, y Genis no se pudo negar.

-oooh, a ver como son las preciosidades de Flanoir… seguro que son hermosas flores heladas deseosas de encontrar el calor de… AU! –Sheena le metió otro golpe a Zelos- ¿Por qué me pegas, Sheena-chan?

-¡Creí que hablabas de hacer turismo! –contestó la morena rápidamente.

-oohhh… seguro que lo que quieres en realidad es que yo te de calor… y por eso estas celosaa, jijijiii… -Se rió estupidamente mientras se comenzaba a abrazar a Sheena, ésta rápidamente le dio otro puñetazo, haciendo que le saliera un chichón sobre el otro- hui, huiii…. Esa es la fuerza del amor… -decía ya medio delirando el muy idiota.

-Entonces yo iré a dar una vuelta… -me despedí de los demás con un seco "hasta luego" y me perdí entre las calles de aquella ciudad helada.

Todos se dispersaron. Llegué a ir por calles que ni sabía que existían, Flanoir había crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuve, y debo reconocer que hubo momentos que creí que estaba perdido.

Pasaron unas horas, después de comer por ahí en algún restaurante, por las liosas callejuelas de la periferia de la ciudad, encontré algo que me llamó la atención. Un pelirrojo, con los hombros encogidos y abrazado a sí mismo bajo su capa, deambulaba perdido por allí.

-¡¿'Dita sea, todas las calles de este sitio son iguales?

-¿Zelos? –Le llamé. El pelirrojo me miró con fastidio de nuevo.

-¿Hum? Genial, el que faltaba… -siguió caminando, despacio por el frío. De pronto paró en seco y me volvió a mirar- eh… tú… podrías ayudarme… tu sabes dónde está la posada, ¿verdad?

-Si… -Se acercó a mí con interés, con demasiado interés.

-Llévame… -Y ahí, delante mía, mirándome con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos aguamarina ligeramente cerrados y la manos ahora en la cintura, me soltó esa palabra, con todo el morro del mundo.

-Anda… ¿el elegido no sabe volver? … -mostré una media sonrisa victoriosa, le había pillado. Su cara cambió a una de asco y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡No es eso! Es que… -me volvió a mirar- ¡Llevo TODO el día andando por aquí y no encuentro la maldita posada! Las chicas de aquí son tan frías como el paisaje, ¡y pasan de mi! Y … ¡Tengo muchísimo frío! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa, esto es una mierda!

Ya estaba quejándose otra vez.

-¡Atchis! –Completó su queja con un estornudo. No me había dado cuenta, pero tenia la nariz roja. Eso me alarmó.

-Te estas resfriando otra vez… -Me acerqué a él para tomarle la temperatura con mi mano a groso modo. Me acerque bastante, por lo que él se asustó.

-Eh… que…¿que haces? … -Dio unos pasos atrás.

-No es nada, voy a ver si tienes fiebre…

-¡No tengo! Estoy bien, ¡aléjate! -Dio dos pasos más hacia atrás y se topó con la pared. Oportunidad perfecta para arrinconarle y tomarle la temperatura. Eso pretendía en un principio. Acerqué mis labios a su frente hasta que la rozaron, y noté como Zelos daba un leve respingo. Su frente estaba bastante caliente, y al coger su cara pude notar que sus mejillas también. Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza de nuevo algo. Comencé a acercar mis labios a los suyos, despacio. El estaba temblando, no se bien si por el frío o por los nervios, y de nuevo se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Que haces? –susurró.

-Shh… estate quieto… -le devolví en un susurro también. Cuando estuve de nuevo a escasos milímetros sentí una gotita fría caer sobre la punta de mi nariz. Eso me hizo retirarme un poco por la sorpresa. Miré al cielo- mierda… -miré a mi alrededor. En la calle no había nadie, las nubes estaban negras totalmente y tapaban el cielo, y pequeños copos de nieve caían cada vez más abundantes. Me alejé un poco de Zelos. De nuevo me interrumpían, y de nuevo Zelos se quejaba.

-¡Eh! ¿Ves? ¡Has intentado besarme otra vez! -Dijo con su ceño fruncido, aún pegado a la pared, como si esta le defendiera-.

-Cállate… tenemos que irnos ya… como esto empeore no veremos ni las calles… -Si no había nadie en las calles era por algo. Cogí a Zelos de la muñeca y tiré de el para que al menos se pusiera a caminar, saliendo de esa pared.

-¡Eh! –Iba a ponerse a rechistar, pero cuando vio el plan prefirió cerrar la boca. Ya discutiríamos en la posada.

El camino hacia la posada fue poco entretenido. Fuimos los dos en silencio. Él unos pasos detrás mía, no demasiados porque se había levantado ventisca y apenas se veía algo a más de tres metros. Cuando entramos a la posada todos nos estaban esperando.

-¡Atchis! … -Zelos se frotó la nariz- ah, joder! Estoy congelado… ¿Cuando nos iremos de aquí? –Ambos estábamos helados. Teníamos la piel más blanca de lo normal.

-Haced el favor de meteros en agua caliente inmediatamente, ¡por dios! –Raine se quejó alarmada- lo que nos faltaba, no solo uno enfermo, ¡ahora dos! –Se acercó a nosotros y nos fue empujando por las escaleras para que subiéramos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Que? Pues… ¡Yo primero! –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡De eso nada, os vais los dos directos! ¡Nada de turnos!  
-¡¿Que? –Contestamos a esa estúpida idea al unísono.

-Hombre, ¿que pasaría si mientras uno se baña el otro se resfría más? Ademas, los dos sois hombres, ¿no? ¡No hay nada que ocultar! ¡Venga ya con las tonterías!

Zelos me miró con cara de desprecio y yo como respuesta también, mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi sien. No nos quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Raine insistía y se había quedado en la puerta para vigilar que nos metiéramos en el agua.

La escena fue para gravarla. Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente, nos pusimos ambos de espaldas al otro para desnudarnos. Lo peor fue a la hora de darnos la vuelta porque no sabíamos a donde mirar. En la bañera sólo cabíamos si nos poníamos de cara. Y así tuvimos que colocarnos, procurando controlar nuestros ojos que de vez en cuando se nos iban por simple curiosidad humana.

-Pues que plan… -Zelos miró hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado y se cogió las piernas entre sus brazos- nunca… me he bañado con un hombre… y tenias que ser tú el primero.

-ya… -Yo miraba mis piernas por fijar mi mirada en algún lugar. Aunque sin querer se me fueron los ojos a sus labios. A unos labios rosados y carnosos, perfectamente esculpidos. Quería probarlos, no se me quitaba el antojo de la cabeza. Entre que me lo pensaba o no iba sintiendo el calor del vapor subir por mi cuerpo y sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Pasó como un cuarto de hora y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esos labios. Eché un vistazo a toda la bañera, y pude ver el champú detrás suya, así que aproveché para acercarme a él para alcanzarlo. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y fijados en algún punto del techo. Estaba bastante sonrojado, y yo creo que hasta se había quedado dormido, da igual, el caso es que de nuevo era mi oportunidad. Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, en el filo de la bañera y comencé a acercarme. Esta vez no pareció inmutarse. Ni siquiera rechistó, ni abrió los ojos. Cuando estuve a milímetros de sus labios de repente vi como acabó de cerrar los ojos del todo y la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás- mh… ¿Zelos? –no respondía- ¡Zelos! –se había desmayado por el calor- Joder… otra vez… -Me levanté para salirme de la bañera, pero sentí mis piernas temblar y caí encima suya desmayado también por el calor.

Estuvimos en el agua caliente poco más de media hora. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la cama tirado. Tenia la sabana por encima, y a mi lado estaba Zelos también acostado de lado, de cara a mí. Alguien nos había sacado de ahí y nos había tumbado, supongo que había sido Raine con ayuda de alguien. Miré como dormía Zelos. Menuda racha… siempre me quedaba a nada de besarle y algo pasaba que me interrumpía.

Pero ahora lo tenía delante, dormido, y no había nadie en la habitación. Me aseguré echando un vistazo rápido. No había moros en la costa. Era mi oportunidad, y ahora sí que sí. Me acerqué y sin pensármelo dos veces acorté esa estúpida distancia a la que siempre me quedaba. Hice ese contacto con él. Mis labios tocaron los suyos.

Se abrió la puerta- Chicos, como est… -Raine volvió a cerrarla al ver el plan- Ups…perdón… -Y se marchó por donde había venido.

Despacio me separé de sus labios, volví a besarle y esta vez Zelos abrió los ojos. Me había pillado de pleno.

**¡Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de Nunca digas nunca! ^^ ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad, porfa, que se agradece. ¡Gracias! ¡Chaoo! **


	4. Uke

**¡Aquí Nini! Sí, ya lo sé, he tardado un montón, pero 2º de Bachillerato es 2º de Bachillerato ^^U Pero aquí os traigo en compensación un largo lemon, jujuju! ¡disfrutadlo!  
**

**UKE**

Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos rojizos entrecerrados clavados en los míos. En ellos denoté inseguridad y más cuando se percató de cómo mis párpados se abrían cada vez más hasta que mis ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

No pensé ni razoné, sólo como acto reflejo mi mano abierta se disparó con fuerza contra su mejilla y le arrié una bruta bofetada deshaciendo el contacto. Me senté en la cama sin atreverme a mirarle y con mi respiración agitada comenzando entonces a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir; Me estaba besando… Sus labios contra los míos y ya había intentado besarme antes hasta ahora que al fin había conseguido lo que quería.

-¡Lo siento! –Volví en mí mismo cuando me giré y le observé ahí tumbado en la cama inmóvil con su mejilla roja por el golpe, la cual pronto se amorataría. Quizá me había pasado. Querer besar a alguien no es malo, aunque lo hubiese hecho sin mi permiso, pero eso sólo me demostraba un sentimiento por su parte, el cual me asustaba porque yo no sabía aceptarlo y quizá por eso mi reacción asustadiza había sido así de repentina- Yo… lo he hecho sin pensar –Me excusé. Sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, me senté en el borde de la cama dispuesto a levantarme y vestirme para irme fuera de esa tensa habitación, pero no me dio tiempo cuando su mano había agarrado mi muñeca con fuerza y había tirado de mí tumbándome boca arriba en la cama.

-¿P-pero que estás…? –Selló mis labios con otro beso, esta vez más brusco y ardiente, el cual denotaba posesión. Invadió mi boca con su lengua y presionó sus labios con los míos haciendo que le permitiese todo el paso que quisiera. Creo que Kratos estaba cansado de mis rechazos y quería que cediese un poco. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué no era capaz de rechazarle, empujarle e insultarle como normalmente hubiese hecho en una situación tan peculiar? Ya lo había pensado unas cuantas veces… creo que Aurion me atraía de una manera especial y en cierto modo decidí darle una oportunidad, aunque me resultase difícil por ser él.

-Zelos… quiero hacerte el amor –Sus palabras me dejaron atónito y sentí que mientras iba asimilando esa frase, el calor subía violentamente por mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo, pudiendo él sentirlo. No contesté, sólo le dejé hacer dándole un sí por respuesta, a lo que él continuo besando mis labios con esa pasión dominante tan característica de él. Llenó mis mejillas e incluso los párpados de mis ojos con ardientes besos que denotaban cariño, deslizó su caliente y húmeda lengua hasta mis orejas jugando con ellas y así pude escuchar bien las pequeñas risillas de satisfacción que soltaba por cada pequeño suspiro que yo dejaba escapar inevitablemente.

-Ahhhh… ¡Ahaaah…! –Entre suspiro y suspiro cogía aire que luego soltaba sin atreverme a decir nada, pero pude darme cuenta perfectamente de que si no le suplicaba, él no me daría más gustos- To… tócame más… -Él sonrió y accedió a mis órdenes. Deslizó esas grandes y frías manos por mis hombros y pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones, soltando así el agarre de mis muñecas. Los apretó y jugó con ellos con su lengua, succionándolos de vez en cuando haciendo de estos unos pequeños pezones rosados y saltones.

Traté de observar detenidamente cómo me lo hacía, pero cuando esa mirada caoba se cruzaba con la mía yo era incapaz de soportarla y tenía que retirar mis ojos de los suyos, lo cual a él parecía excitarle más ya que sus mordiscos en mis pezones a veces eran un poco descontrolados y brutos.

-Vaya… creo que te está gustando –Observó él al sentir algo duro bajo su abdomen. Mis gemidos y suspiros habían ido aumentando progresivamente hasta hacerse un poco suplicantes y desesperados. Ahora el caliente bulto bajo las sabanas había empapado un poco la tela de estas y la mirada del que ahora era mi amante estaba fija en él, lo cual me intimidaba y avergonzaba – C-claro… que me gusta, idiota... –Silencio- Oye… ¿Qué vas a…? –No me dio tiempo a formular la pregunta. Estaba bajando con un movimiento lujurioso hacia mi entrepierna dando besos por mi pecho hasta mi abdomen. Una vez con sus labios sobre ella, lamió y besó ese sitio tan íntimo sobre las sábanas.

-¿Puedo? –Parecía no querer ofenderme… era respetuoso.

-Por favor… -Esa fue mi respuesta en un gemido excitante, el cual pareció encenderle considerablemente ya que retiró las sábanas, lo observó un momento con cierta ternura y se lo metió en la boca en un lento y sensual movimiento. Esa húmeda cavidad apretando y calentando mi erección, su lengua jugando con mi punta descubriendo rápida y habilidosamente mis puntos más sensibles sólo con observar los gestos de mi cara y el movimiento de mis caderas. Me estaba volviendo loco, descontrolando mis sentidos y haciéndome perder por completo mis prejuicios y vergüenzas. Dejé ver lo que sentía desgranando mis dulces y algunas veces agudos gemidos en su oído, indicándole con palabras agradecidas lo mucho que me gustaba y cómo quería que lo hiciese. Kratos me complació hasta que, casi obligado por él, ya que no soltaba mis caderas, me derramé en su boca, caliente y salado.

No estoy muy seguro de qué hizo porque yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados tratando de relajar mi respiración, pero cuando los volví a abrir acababa de separar sus labios de mi entrepierna y parecía limpiar las comisuras de estos en un refinado gesto que me sorprendió. Acto seguido, volvió a clavar su mirada en la mía como si esperase algo y creo que ese algo era una petición que él quería oír, pero yo se lo sugerí de otra manera; separé mis muslos alzando mis piernas en forma de "V" y apreté con dos dedos mi entrada, la cual estaba un poco dilatada por la excitación que me había hecho sentir.

Si me hubiesen planteado esta situación tiempo atrás, hubiese tomado por loca enferma a la persona que me la hubiese expuesto e incluso me habría enfadado considerablemente. Pero ahí estaba yo, así me ponía él: Caliente, necesitado, débil, a sus pies, totalmente excitado y necesitado de más, totalmente….

-…Uke –Kratos lo dijo por mí. Sí, eso era lo que yo quería deciros. Me sentía totalmente uke.

Los labios del mercenario se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual y satisfecha, aunque creo que se había sorprendido un poco porque no se esperaba una petición así por mi parte.

-¿Vas a seguir con esa cara de idiota durante mucho tiempo o vas a dilatarme tú? –Le solté lo más imponente y con el tono más estable que pude, aunque el sonrojo en mis mejillas y mi ceño fruncido me dejaban en evidencia. Me sentía muy avergonzado por la situación, aunque la estuviese disfrutando y el arcángel lo sabía a la perfección, cosa que parecía complacerle.

-Zelos-chan… No impones aunque lo intentes –Me dijo con ese tono burlón, aunque no pudo mantener durante mucho más tiempo su burla ya que su cuerpo ardiente le pedía más de mí.

De nuevo dejó caer su peso sobre el mío y deslizó su mano desde mi rodilla, pasando por mi muslo y mi pecho hasta mis labios para introducir un par de dedos en mi boca, los cuales yo ensalivé algo nervioso y los succioné algo torpe.

Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo podía mostrarme tan inseguro e incluso inexperto si había pasado ya por la cama de tantas mujeres? El sexo no era algo que me pillase por sorpresa, pero ahora no estaba teniendo sexo, ahora estaba haciendo el amor porque Kratos me gustaba, me enamoraba y yo no sabía casi ni asimilarlo en esos momentos.

-¡Ah! –Me había perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un dedo intruso seguido rápidamente por otro dentro de mi cavidad. Me agarré fuerte a sus hombros, con rudeza y apreté mis dientes. No quería mostrar quejas de dolor, pero me fue inevitable y estaba ya cansado de fingir rectitud cuando lo que sentía era impotencia- Dos dedos tuyos… son dos dedos tuyos… -Le susurré en un suspiro doloroso. Él apretó sus labios, parecía molesto, molesto de no complacerme a la perfección.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó con un tono de molestia hacia sí mismo y algo hizo, no estoy seguro de qué, pero en seguida alivió mi dolor con un suave apretón en un punto muy sensible dentro de mí- ¿Te sientes mejor…? –Me preguntó con un tono persuasivo a un sí, y yo asentí mientras disparaba gemidos de placer por mis labios.

Entonces, abrí mis ojos levemente para encontrarme con los suyos caobas, tan distintos a como yo los conocía que hasta me sorprendió, cosa que expresé con un gesto de mi cara; Su mirada era tierna, atenta y transmitía serenidad a mi alma inquieta y a mi cuerpo aún tenso. Sus ojos, acompañados de sus palabras de atención: _"¿Te duele?" "¿Te molesta?" "¿Te gusta así?" "¿Lo prefieres de esta manera…?"_. Definitivamente me hizo relajarme, sentirme seguro y caer rendido al cien por cien enamorado bajo su cuerpo.

-Ufff…. ¡Ahhh! Ahí… me gusta cuando tocas ahí –Le dije con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas. Era mi próstata, ese punto tan sensible lo que él tocaba y me hacía casi saltar sobre el colchón. Él mordía mi cuello marcándolo con chupetones bastos en un intento de controlar sus ansias por llegar más lejos. Se comió mis labios posesivamente y casi gemía a la paz de mí sólo de ver lo bien que me lo pasaba bajo su cuerpo – Estás lo suficientemente dilatado ya –Me anunció él, cosa que yo ya sabía, para luego coger mis piernas, sosteniéndolas por mis muslos y echarlas hacia atrás hasta que mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de tocar el colchón.

Mis muslos carnosos temblaban de ganas de tenerle dentro y del placer que había sentido hasta ahora, aunque… ¿Qué iba a ser de un pobre uke como yo si con tan sólo lo que llevábamos hasta ahora ya estaba en esas condiciones? Lo mejor aún estaba por llegar; Él dirigió su miembro hasta mi entrada y, cuidadosamente, comenzó a introducirse en mí con un suave movimiento de caderas eficaz que me invadió entero, a todo lo que daba su longitud. La experiencia de sus miles de años se notaba en la perfección de cada movimiento.

-¡Ohhhh! –Sí que era cierto cuando decían que la primera penetración era la más placentera. Él era grande y separaba mis apretadas paredes, lo cual me volvía loco- ¡Muévete! –Le ordené- Oh… ¿Eres un uke mandón? –Él de nuevo burlón. Yo le dirigí una mirada molesta y él decidió sólo ahorrarse sus comentarios porque realmente no quería hacerme sentir incómodo y comenzó con ese suave movimiento de caderas, despacio al salir y fuerte al entrar, sin desaprovechar nada de su extensión. Así ambos comenzamos un baile sensual de caderas, las mías dirigidas por las de él y marcándose en ritmo por la música de nuestros gemidos, los míos más escandalosos que los suyos, así que él me hacía los coros. Pronto comenzó a acompañarnos el ruido de su pubis al chocar fuerte contra mis nalgas cuando ese ritmo se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido, aumentando así también mis gemidos, mis súplicas, los arañazos de mis uñas en sus hombros y mi cuerpo retorciéndose rebeldemente bajo el suyo.

Ambos cuerpos sudábamos, fundiéndonos en uno cada vez más profundamente, gracias a Kratos que trataba de satisfacerme al máximo, masturbándome al mismo ritmo que sus fuertes embestidas e inclinándose para llegar con su boca a mis pezones empalmados.

Tenía una coordinación y manejos tanto con manos, caderas y boca, que cualquier persona hubiese deseado, y yo era dichoso de tener esos privilegios para mí y… espera, ¿Tenía algo más a parte de su cuerpo? Porque yo quería darle mi corazón, pero no sabía si él querría aceptarlo.

-Kratos… t-tú… -Beso, otro beso y un chupetón posesivo sobre mis labios depositados por él- tú… -Traté de continuar pero él me cortó al ver el sonrojo en mis mejillas- Yo si te amo, Zelos… te amo de una manera especial… Es un cariño que podría durar siglos –De nuevo su mirada caoba sobre la mía celeste, totalmente sincera, llena de cariño, traspasándome hasta el alma y dejando gravadas sus palabras en mi corazón. Sabía leer mi alma con tan sólo analizar mis reacciones un segundo.

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder mientras cerraba mis ojos y entreabría mi boca para corresponderle con otro _"Te amo, cariño" _efímero.

Así nos hicimos uno mientras la noche se extendía. Él me quitó mi verdadera virginidad; me hizo el amor, nos amamos como nunca lo haría nadie hasta el día final.

Él me hizo abrir mi corazón, experimentar por primera vez nuevos sentimientos y yo rompí esa pared de hielo y ese miedo que Kratos sentía, porque realmente, él y yo éramos iguales: Ambos fuimos dos seres solitarios, incomprendidos y débiles de sentimiento, y al fin habíamos encontrado el uno en el otro la balanza que nos equilibraba.

_"Kratos… ya no tengo miedo al verdadero amor"._

Ahora sólo escuchábamos las respiraciones del uno y del otro, aproximándose al relax después del emocionante momento.

Yo permanecía sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón mientras me calmaba y sentía su líquido aún deslizarse por mis nalgas suavemente hasta llegar al colchón. Sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda y sus dedos se colaban entre mis tirabuzones, torneándolos. Yo acariciaba sus costados, su pecho y esos labios que tanto me gustaban sin cruzar palabra, hasta que su ronca voz, en un tono bajo, rompió con ese silencio.

-Vas a ser mi uke entonces –Yo levanté mi cabeza mirándole a los ojos con mi ceño fruncido- No, no te vayas a enfadar de nuevo… Eres uke, Zelos-chan… Eres MI uke –Subrayó.

-Eso me da igual, ser uke o seme… eso son tonterías… Yo… yo te amo, ¿no? Tú a mí también… Podríamos… no sé… -Él prosiguió por mí- Ya sé que estamos en tiempos conflictivos y que debemos centrarnos en salvar ambos mundos, pero… No podría centrarme en algo así si primero no sacio mis necesidades principales… -Creo que habló más que en toda su vida junta- …Te necesito… -Yo de nuevo me quedé atónito con sus palabras. No podía creer que el verdadero Kratos fuese así. De esta forma era él cuando abría su corazón.

-Yo… también te necesito –Susurré frotando mi nariz contra su pecho el cual después besé con dulzura- Entonces… Lo somos, ¿verdad? Eres mi… mi pareja.

-Sí, somos pareja –Él sonrió pícaramente- El gran Zelos ha acabado finalmente con un hombre, ¿eh? Con que eso es lo que realmente te gusta… se te notaba, Zelos.  
-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy una locaza? –Él me contestó mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quería la cosa y yo, sonrojado de la vergüenza y muy dispuesto a chillarle, fui cortado de nuevo con su mano sobre mi boca mientras con la otra, negaba con un dedo y movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, mandándome callar.

-Shhhh… Relájate, fiera –Inflé mis mejillas y eso hice, me relajé para quedarme otros largos minutos sobre su pecho, cuando él volvió a cortar el silencio.

-Zelos…  
-¿Mh?  
-Uke…  
-…Vas a morir.

**¡Comentarios, please! No me había dado cuenta de que anteriormente tenía cerrada la posibilidad de comentario de anónimos! Culpa mía, lo siento T_T Pero ya he abierto la opción!**


	5. Fuera del clóset

**¡Ohayooo! Soy Momo y aquí traigo el 4º capítulo de **_**Nunca digas nunca**_**, perdón por la espera. Me costó bastante encontrar la forma de seguirlo. Os recuerdo que éste está narrado por Kratos. No me entretengo más, espero que os guste.**

**Fuera del clóset**

Esa noche la pasamos entera durmiendo abrazados, y a la mañana siguiente, al despertarme pude comprobar que apenas nos habíamos movido. Yo le tenía entre mis brazos y él dormía tan a gusto. No podía ser más feliz, al fin me había correspondido. Ahora éramos pareja y yo me sentía incluso más optimista.

Un gemidillo del pelirrojo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se estaba despertando y no quería perderme nada de ese precioso momento. Enseguida bajé mi mirada para observarle.

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz. Después quiso abrir los ojos, pero la poquita luz del sol que entraba por la persiana a él le pareció demasiada y no pudo, dejándolos entrecerrados, poniendo una cara de niño que a mi me enterneció entero. Bostezó y cuando cerró la boca yo besé su nariz.

-Buenos días –Dije suavemente. Nada me podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara- Uke –Al oír eso Zelos cerró fuerte los ojos y pegó su cara a mi pecho, escondiéndolo, y con una vocecilla ronca y somnolienta me dijo- Hum, buenos días.

-Vamos, hay que ducharse y desayunar.

-No quiero –Me abrazo más fuerte y escondió su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome algo de cosquillas.

-¿No quieres? –Levanté una ceja extrañado.

-Quiero estar aquí contigo. Aquí nadie nos ve.

-¿No quieres que nos vea nadie? –El pelirrojo respondió nervioso diciendo que no con la cabeza. Entonces caí. Él tenía mucha fama de mujeriego. Tal vez a otros no les cogería de sorpresa, pero mucha gente se llevaría un disgusto si descubrían su verdadera sexualidad, sobretodo sus miles de fans que ansiaban tener algo con él, o el resto de líos de una o dos noches que había tenido - ¿Quieres que sea un secreto?-Zelos me miró a los ojos casi suplicante, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Muy a mi pesar lo acepté. Por él era capaz de esperar lo que hiciera falta. Suspiré- Está bien, hasta que tu lo creas necesario, será un secreto.

-Gracias –Con un par de dedos acarició mi pecho- Entonces… ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

Una hora después bajábamos los dos callados, sin discutir ni mirarnos, uno detrás del otro. Yo iba detrás y miraba su espalda, él miraba el suelo. A ser sincero, no me gustaba tener que fingir. Yo no quería una relación a escondidas, pero para mi desgracia mi vida se había basado siempre en eso. Primero con Ana por culpa de Cruxis, ahora con Zelos por su maldita fama.

No me senté a su lado en la mesa, y tampoco le miré demasiado. Entonces noté la mirada de Lloyd sobre ambos, intermitentemente. Primero a Zelos, luego a mí, y de nuevo un par de veces.

-¿No discutís? -Preguntó con un gesto de entre miedo y felicidad.

-Déjalos, ¡Mejor así! –Dijo Colette, feliz y sonriente, al ver que al fin no discutíamos.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse jaleo de fondo. No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero había un par de jóvenes del servicio que no dejaban de mirar a Zelos desde atrás.

-Que sí, que es él, te lo digo yo, que le he visto venir de cara –Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a Zelos y una de ellas dio un toquecito en su hombro.

-¿E-elegido? –Una de las dos, nerviosa se sonrojó al ver que éste se giraba y sí, era el Elegido.

-¿Si? –El pelirrojo las miró con su sonrisa más sensual. Esa con la que siempre conseguía engatusar a cualquiera. Esa que tanto me gustaba a mí.

-¿Qué hace el Elegido en esta ciudad tan fría? –Preguntó la otra.

-Oh, conocer a las preciosas florecillas heladas de aquí, como vosotras.

-¿N-nos firma un autógrafo? –Sacó el cuadernillo de tomar nota a los clientes y un bolígrafo.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde? –Dijo coqueto, ignorando el cuadernillo. Seguramente en alguna ocasión alguna le habría pedido que le firmara una prenda intima, o yo que se, de este hombre se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Cuando la chica le dio el cuadernillo, él soltó una risa muy sensual y simplemente firmó- Bien, ¿Algo más, preciosidades?

-No, ¡Muchas gracias! –Y se fueron tan contentas-.

-Jaja, hay que ver, estas chicas –Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su desayuno como si nada.

-Pobres, dicen que el amor es ciego… -Dije, un poco celoso. Pero a mí se me notó picado como siempre.

-Uf… -Lloyd puso un gesto de alivio al ver que no pasaba nada raro, que íbamos a seguir discutiendo.

-¿Perdona? –El pelirrojo me miró con cara de fastidio.

-Encima sordo… -Contesté.

-Uf, No te aguanto –Cerró los ojos. Supongo que no se había molestado de verdad.

-No necesito que nadie me aguante, gracias –Zelos me ignoró. Yo lo dejé estar.

Así estuvimos toda la mañana, sin hablarnos de nuevo. Y cada vez que nos encontrábamos nos soltábamos alguna tontería. Solo para quedar bien delante de los demás.

Después de eso, con los rhiars nos fuimos a Altamira. Allí teníamos que investigar ciertas cosas de la empresa de Regal, y así aprovechamos para descansar. De nuevo en la playa Zelos tuvo otra buenísima oportunidad para ligar, haciéndose pasar por el Zelos de siempre. Yo al final opté por ignorar sus reacciones y así me evitaría más molestias.

Él pasó el día entero jugando con "sus chicas", y yo me distraje leyendo o dando una vuelta por ahí, procurando no fijarme en Zelos y así caer en la tentación de mirarle el culo. ¿Cómo podía ponerse esa prenda de ropa tan ajustada y tan pequeña? ¿Y tan sexy? No podría aguantar la tentación de hacerle el amor por mucho tiempo si me quedaba a su lado. Entonces sucedió algo que Zelos no tenía planeado.

En un momento que les cogió solos a él y a una de las jóvenes que andaban con él, ésta se puso algo más melosa de la cuenta.

-No, no, espera… honey, yo no quiero que tú te sientas incómoda –Zelos trataba de marcar una cierta distancia que la chica acortaba constantemente.

-¿Incómoda? Te estoy pidiendo, por favor, que me hagas tuya –Se lanzó sobre él y al pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que aguantarla.

-Pero hoy no, hoy estoy cansado, de verdad… No puedo más, ha sido un día muy movidito

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy seco hoy -Se quejó la chica.

-No, sólo es que no me apetece. No seas más pesada, ¡Joder! –Acabó sacándole de quicio. Ella le hizo un puchero y se marchó enfadada. Él se quedó en la toalla y observó al resto. Entonces yo me acerqué y me senté en la mía. No dije nada, sólo me senté.

-Esto va a ser duro –Zelos comenzó a murmurar mientras su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del mar.

-Tú mismo –Le miré de reojo y él me devolvió la mirada. Esta vez con una sonrisa tierna. Iba a decirme algo, pero no pudo.

Dos manos taparon los ojos de Zelos. Le empujaron obligándole a tirarse en la toalla y comenzaron a manosearle. La chica que se había ido lloriqueando había traído a todo el grupo y pretendían ir contra Zelos en un intento de violarle, haciéndole ahora temblar de los nervios y la presión.

-¡Chicas! ¡CHICAS! ¡BAAASTA! –El grito resonó en toda la playa. Enseguida las jóvenes se asustaron y se apartaron, mirándole inseguras de seguir con el plan- Soy… -cogió aire y se mordió el labio inferior, algo nervioso. Yo miraba atento, mis cejas estaban levantadas y todo por la sorpresa del momento. ¿Lo iba a decir? ¿Iba a confesarlo delante de todas?- S-soy… -su voz cada vez se iba haciendo más débil -Soy humano –Se sonrojó un poco. Mi cara tomó un gesto de decepción- soy humano ycomo todos, hay días para todo, y hoy no es un día para lo que vosotras queréis. Estoy agotado, de verdad, sed buenas y dejadme tranquilo.

-Está bien, Zelos. Perdona, no creíamos que lo dirías en serio. Otro día será, ¿Verdad? –Las chicas comenzaron a rumorear entre ellas las típicas frases como "pobrecito", o "nos hemos pasado". Después se despidieron y más tranquilamente de como habían aparecido se marcharon.

Él se quedó ahí tumbado, respirando profundamente. De pronto me miró. Levantó las cejas, ahora pillín. Por mi sien se resbaló una gotita de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora por la cabeza a éste? Nada menos que lo siguiente:

-¿Nos vamos a los vestidores? –Me dijo con una voz sensual.

-Eso era lo que me ibas a decir antes, ¿verdad? –El pelirrojo asintió. Ahora sí que no pude más y me mordí mi labio inferior, mirando ese tanga.- Anda, vamos…

Miramos que nadie estuviera pendiente de los vestidores, o que nadie mirara y nos metimos en el más escondido que había. El sitio era estrecho, por lo que tuvimos que estar apretados. Dentro había una banqueta para sentarse, cosa que aproveché, y en cuanto me senté Zelos abrió sus piernas y se sentó en mi falda, pasando una por cada lado de mi cintura.

-Como te he echado de menos hoy… -Dije, con mi voz algo suplicante de su cariño.

-¿Sí? Pues esta mañana te has portado mal –Dio unos golpecitos en mi nariz con su dedo índice, acercando mucho su cara a la mía- ¿eh? No te mereces que te haga caso…

-Tu sabes que sí me lo merezco…-Miré sus ojos algo serio. Él me sonrió muy sensual y comenzó a besarme. Esos besos se volvieron cada vez más calientes hasta que instintivamente nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a pegarse el uno al otro.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé sólo acariciando su cintura. Él había parado y se había quedado quieto como atento, escuchando algo. Paré también y escuché. De todos los vestuarios que había, de nuevo las chicas se acercaban al nuestro. 

-Que raro estaba hoy Zelos-san… ya verás, a éste lo coges borracho y hace lo que quieras… -Unas cuantas risas siguieron esa frase.

-¿No van a dejarte en paz? -Susurré muy cerca de él. Él miró hacia atrás. Mirando la cortina concretamente, pues las siluetas de las chicas estaban justo en nuestra caseta. De todos los vestidores que había en esa maldita playa, en el nuestro, justo en el nuestro, querían cambiarse ellas. Mi cara cambió a una expresión de miedo- _Mierda, nos van a pillar… estamos acorralados –_Pensé. Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Zelos agarró fuerte el cuello de mi camisa y como si le fuera la vida en ello se quitó de encima y me tiró a la arena, fuera del vestidor y delante de la vista de las chicas. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ni la arena blanda me amortiguó la caída, y me hice hasta algo de daño en la espalda.

-¡TÚ! ¡Viejo verde! ¿Ni tú me vas a dejar cambiarme tranquilo? ¡Lo que me faltaba ya, mariquita! –Me miraba desde la cortina del vestidor con una cara de enfado que casi me la creí. Me quedé con la mente totalmente en blanco, solo podía pensar en que la espalda me dolía cada vez más. Me sentí bastante impotente. No podía quejarme porque el señorito no quería salir del armario, y yo me tenía que tragar sus insoportables quejidos. De pronto reaccioné.

-No sabía que había alguien…

-¡Pues sí! –Contestó con toda su prepotencia-.

-Vete a la mierda –Susurré. Pero él lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, sólo con leerme los labios. Me levanté despacio con una mano en mi espalda y mi cara de enfado.

Me fui de allí caminando todo lo deprisa que podía con ese dolor de espalda. No quise mirar hacia atrás porque seguramente él se había quedado hablando con las chicas o yo que se. La verdad es que ya ni me importaba, sólo quería desaparecer de allí. Me empezaba a sentir humillado con toda esa tontería.

El resto de la tarde hasta la cena lo pasé por ahí leyendo, y me fui a la cama pronto. Ni siquiera le esperé. Intenté dormir, pero me fue imposible. No paraba de repetírseme la escena de esta tarde una y otra vez.

Sonó el pomo de la puerta. Alguien estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Supuse que era Zelos ya que nadie más tenía la llave de la habitación, así que me hice el dormido. El individuo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de noche y se quitó los zapatos y la ropa. Los escuché caer en el suelo. Después se metió en la cama y se acercó por detrás a mí. Sentí como pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Con esas manos, suaves y calidas confirmé que se trataba de Zelos. Entonces acercó su boca a mi oído y me habló suavemente, con total desenfado.

-Por fin a solas contigo –Sonó meloso, pero yo no contesté, preferí hacerme el dormido.

Debo puntualizar que se había desnudado casi al completo, sólo se había dejado la ropa interior.

-Kratos, ¿No me digas que estás dormido? –Añadió con algo de fastidio- Estás despierto, seguro –A juzgar por su tono de voz estaba sonriendo. Acarició mi cintura y se pegó a mí un poco más, pudiendo sentir en mi trasero su entrepierna. Yo me eché un poco hacia adelante.

-Déjame dormir –Mi voz sonó ronca por mi enfado, pero él podía confundirlo con sueño.

-Tengo ganas de ti, Kratos.

Me sentí tan violento en ese momento que preferí morderme la lengua, porque sino por mi boca iban a salir sapos y culebras.

-Ya, pero yo tengo sueño.

-¿No me vas a dar el gusto? –El pelirrojo insistió.

-No.

-Tú estás enfadado, ¿verdad?

-…

-Sí –Dedujo por mi silencio. Suspiró y acarició mi cintura de nuevo, metiendo su mano por mi pijama- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te has comportado como un cerdo en la playa.

-¿En la playa? -Se quedó pensando- Oh, cuando te tiré al suelo… Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño? Pero no fue queriendo, Kratos.

-Ya… No importa… Déjame dormir.

-Kratos… -Metió el otro brazo por debajo de mi cuerpo, a la altura de mi cintura, así pudo abrazarme. Apretó ese abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Ah –Me dio un pinchazo en la espalda, a la altura de los riñones.

-¿Te duele? –Aflojó el abrazo algo preocupado.

-Sí. Pero no importa, se me pasará.

-Eso ha sido por mi culpa… -Dedujo otra vez, casi en un susurro- Por eso estás tan enfadado.

Sentí como sus brazos dejaban de rodearme despacio. Suspiré y me quedé en silencio. No volvimos a hablarlo. Yo no pude dormir hasta que no se me pasó el dolor, y él... bueno, a él se le escuchaba roncar.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté me quedé unos segundos quieto, sin moverme. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una bandeja en mi mesa de noche con un par de tostadas, un café y un lirio blanco a un lado con una tarjetita colgando del tallo. Leí la tarjetilla.

-"Te amo" –Leí con un hilo de voz leve, muy leve por el sueño. "_Te amo" _ Volví a leer en mi mente. Le di la vuelta a la tarjetilla y me aseguré de que no pusiera nada más. Giré un poco mi cuerpo para buscar al responsable de aquello, pero no le encontré. No estaba en la cama y su lado estaba deshecho. El olor del café pudo conmigo. Volví a mirar el desayuno y comencé a comer. De pronto unos brazos se deslizaron por mis hombros, y un olor bastante embriagador a jabón y champú comenzó a mezclarse con el de mi desayuno.

-Buenos días –Dijo en mi oído. Pude sentir que su pelo estaba húmedo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía un albornoz puesto. Un albornoz blanco con el que dejaba a la imaginación las curvas de su cuerpo. Su pelo, ahora dividido en mechones mojados, algunos caían por sus hombros y otros simplemente se estaban quietos en su espalda. Diosa Martel, ¿Cómo podía resistirme yo a eso? No había manera. Acabé sucumbiendo a sus encantos a pesar de mi enfado. Yo no era tan orgulloso.

-Hola –Dije con la cabeza gacha. Sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cara, invitándome a girarla un poco para así poder besarme. Hizo ese contacto en el que yo cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí miré sus mejillas. No quise mirarle a los ojos.

- Te amo –Que esas dos palabras salieran de su boca para mí era como una medicina. Me hizo estirarme, dirigiendo mis hombros con sus manos hasta tumbarme en el colchón. Cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello. Sus manos abrieron despacio los botones de mi pijama y su boca las siguió, haciendo un recorrido desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre y parando en mi entrepierna.

-¿No es muy temprano? –Susurré. Sus calidas manos bajaron mis pantalones y se apoderaron de mi entrepierna sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Tampoco quería resistirme.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que pare? –Giré la cara. No contesté a esa pregunta. Simplemente me dejé hacer. Pude notar como su húmeda boca envolvía mi miembro. El resto pasó rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya me había derramado en su boca, había terminado de desayunar e incluso ya estaba duchado y con el humor un poco más templado. Me miré al espejo y suspiré.

-Vamos, los demás esperan –Me sonrió desde la puerta del lavabo, acabando de acomodarse su chaleco rosa y sacando su melena por fuera.

No dio tiempo a que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta cuando alguien picó. Zelos abrió extrañado y se encontró con un mensajero del rey.

-Buenos días, señor Zelos. Su majestad quiere hacer mañana por la noche una fiesta en honor al grupo de los Elegidos y requiere vuestra asistencia, si fuerais tan amables.

-¿Una fiesta? –el pelirrojo levantó las cejas. No quise salir del lavabo por si me montaba otra escenita como la de la playa.

-Si tenéis algún problema con los trajes el Rey os envía un costurero –Iba detrás del mensajero un hombre con una maletita.

-¡Bien! Muchas gracias, ¡Dile que estaremos allí encantados!

El resto del grupo no pudo negarse a ir, y así el resto de la tarde pasó deprisa hasta el día siguiente en la fiesta.

El panorama era claro, Lloyd y Genis se daban el atracón en la mesa mientras Colette era más moderada. Regal les observaba pero sobretodo cuidaba de Presea. Raine y Sheena hablaban juntas sobre el lujo de aquella fiesta y los vestidos de los demás invitados, y Zelos, él bailaba y coqueteaba, para variar, con todas las mujeres que se encontraba, por lo que yo estaba solo en un lado de la fiesta mirándolo todo. Había cogido una copa de vino y me decidí a salir a uno de los balcones de aquella enorme sala para tomar el aire.

Apoyé mis codos en la barandilla del balcón y agarré bien la copa mirando el inmenso jardín de aquel palacio con mi cara serena. La luna estaba llena y el cielo bien despejado, dejando ver todas y cada una de las estrellas que brillaban esa noche. Pero al rato, de forma inesperada se terminó mi soledad.

-Alegra la cara, estás en una fiesta, Aurion –Noté como unas manos me acariciaban la cintura, pero no era Zelos, era otra voz familiar. Miré la copa de vino. "_El que faltaba" _Pensé. No le dirigí la mirada.

-¿Que haces aquí, Yuan?

-Vengo a ver cómo te va con el grupo de los elegidos, y a juzgar por tu soledad, veo que no muy bien –Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, acercándose más a mi. Me puse un poco tenso, pero traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan solo?

-No siempre lo estoy, Yuan, es casualidad.

-Si estuvieras conmigo esto no pasaría nunca, estarías siempre feliz –Me rodeó con sus brazos y noté como apretaba sus piernas con las mías, apretando también mi trasero con su entrepierna.

-Yuan, no empieces.

-¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos antes?

Antes, Yuan y yo fuimos amantes. Por mi parte fue el mismo aburrimiento de la vida, supongo que de tanto convivir juntos, acabamos liándonos por distracción.

Una noche de esas que la volvimos a pasar juntos estábamos en pleno momento de pasión en mi cuarto. Yuan me tenía acorralado contra la pared y trataba de besarme. Yo no le dejaba, jugaba a esquivarle.

-¡Oh, no seas malo! –Me dejé besar. Él agarró mis manos, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras colaba una pierna entre las mías, sacándome leves gemidos, cada vez más calientes.

La verdad es que yo a Yuan le tenía mucho cariño por ser un compañero de toda la vida, pero nunca me llegué a enamorar de él como él de mí. Esa noche empezó todo, todo lo serio, quiero decir. Esa noche Yuan me confesó lo que sentía.

-Kratos… -gimió mi nombre, muy excitado, yo apenas le había tocado. Bajó sus labios a mis pezones y jugó con ellos cuanto quiso hasta que yo tuve un bulto considerable entre mis piernas.

-Chúpamela -le pedí algo suplicante entre gemidos. Él simplemente cumplió mis órdenes. Bajó mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos y se lo metió casi entero en la boca. Lo que no le cupo lo hizo con la mano. Recuerdo que se esforzó más que nunca en satisfacerme, y lo hizo muy bien. Cuando me vine en su boca él no dudó en tragarlo todo. Me dedicó una mirada de lo más pervertida y me tumbó en la cama, desnudando mis piernas del todo. Yo las abrí, dejándole paso entre ellas.

Siguió besándome mientras colaba sus manos en mi trasero, cogía mis nalgas y las abría y cerraba, estimulándome así, haciéndome gemir algo suplicante. Después me metió un par de dedos en la boca para que yo los ensalivase y cuando se aseguró de que estaban bien mojados los introdujo en mi entrada algo abierta ya por la excitación.

-Yuan, ya, entra ya –Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y entonces Yuan entró en mí, disfrutando de aquella exquisita primera penetración.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, observando cada gesto, cada pequeño guiño de placer y cada movimiento que hacía mi cuerpo en consecuencia por sus embestidas, que en un principio eran lentas, y que según íbamos necesitándolo los dos iban siendo más rápidas.

-¡Ah! ¡Te amo, Kratos! -Apartó mi flequillo para ver mis ojos mejor- te amo

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ahí comenzó todo. Ahí se inició mi relación con Yuan, y según iba pasando el tiempo se me hacía más pesada. Pero entonces entró el pelirrojo en Cruxis, y con él todo cambió. No me caía bien en un principio, pero inconscientemente dejó de gustarme Yuan, y cada vez me hacía menos gracia.

Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, de nuevo estábamos los dos solos, y yo deseaba que pasara cualquier cosa para que él tuviera que irse. Sacudí mi cabeza volviendo a la realidad y miré mi copa de vino.

-Lo que pasó hace tiempo ya terminó en su momento, olvídalo ya –Le empujé ligeramente con el hombro, haciendo que se apartase de mí y dejase correr el aire entre nosotros. Yuan iba a hablar, hizo un ademán de abrir la boca, pero algo le interrumpió.

Entre tanto jaleo de la fiesta se escuchaba la voz de mi pelirrojo acercándose, estaba preguntando por mí. Me giré y para cuando vi a Zelos casi entrando en el balcón Yuan ya se había esfumado. Ahí estaba él, tan oportuno quitándome un peso de encima.

-¡Ah! Kratos, ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –Se acercó a mí a paso ligero.

-¿Me buscabas?

-¡Claro! –Cogió mi mano y tiró de ella. Estaba muy contento- Tengo una sorpresa para ti –Me sonrió y me metió en la sala de baile donde ahora estaban todos esperando a algo. Yo no entendía nada.

-¡Atención a todo el mundo! Damas y caballeros, -Miró al grupo- amigos, -Se giró y miró al rey- majestad –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a mirar a la gente- Esta noche debo confesaros algo muy importante –Comenzaban a escucharse murmullos de la gente, y es que ni siquiera había soltado mi mano. Le miré a la cara, interesado en lo que diría- He estado muchos años engañándome a mí mismo. Haciéndome creer que me gustaban las mujeres, y haciéndome pasar por mujeriego para que no se me notase todo lo contrario. –Respiró profundamente. Yo apreté su mano para darle seguridad en lo que fuera que iba a decir y unos segundos después lo soltó- Soy gay. –Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí. No podía creérmelo- Y no espero que esta noticia guste a todo el mundo, pero no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no soy. Estoy enamorado de un hombre –Me miró y con una sonrisa algo tierna terminó la frase- y soy muy feliz –Dicho esto se tiró a mis brazos y me dio un beso que ni yo me esperaba. Un beso de esos que te hacían cerrar los ojos a los pocos segundos de sentir el contacto.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron. La mitad ya se lo esperaba. Las chicas que no querían aceptarlo…bueno, simplemente se fueron de la sala a llorar por ahí.

El resto de la fiesta la pasamos juntos, bailando hasta que acabó todo y esta vez Zelos nos invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¡Buenas noches! –Nos despedimos de los demás. Yo fui el último en entrar en el cuarto y cuando cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta me encontré con un Zelos tirado en la cama desnudándose despacio- Kratos, te debo una disculpa… Me he portado muy mal, tendré que recompensarte por haber aguantado tanto –Me tiró la pajarita a la cara y me guiñó un ojo- Ven aquí –Extendió sus brazos hacia mí y yo fui sin pensármelo dos veces a fundirme de nuevo con él.

No teníamos prisa. La noche era joven y larga.

**We, pues esto ha sido todo ^^ Por favor, comentadlo, que soy nueva en esto y NECESITO críticas constructivas. Además, hace mucha ilusión.**

**ChaoChao! **


	6. Nunca digas nunca

**Hi! Aquí Nini. Bueno, ya lo sé, no he sido lo que se dice precisamente rápida, pero ya no os haré esperar más porque este será el último capítulo u_u. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho! n3n**

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía bien dónde me encontraba, hasta que sentí un suave roce en mis pies que subió despacio y mimoso hasta mis muslos, los cuales comenzaban a humedecerse despacio, así que supuse que me encontraba en el agua. ¿Quizá en el mar? ¿En la playa de Almatira? Aún seguíamos allí, así que seguramente así era, pero había algo que me escandalizaba, me daba miedo… El agua parecía subir más, casi a la altura de mis caderas y yo continuaba sin ver nada, todo oscuro, hasta que esa humedad de mis muslos que yo interpreté como agua, envolvió mi miembro y comencé a sentir un cálido y envolvente placer que, poco a poco me hacía despertar… Sí, despertar…

-¡Kratos! –No, no había estado en la playa, ni en el agua, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba soñando ya bien entrada la mañana y Kratos me despertó con su húmeda lengua que yo creía que era el mar, jugando con mi miembro ya desde el primer instante de la mañana. En seguida le aparté con minúscula fuerza usando mi brazo, ya que aún estaba más dormido que despierto- ¿Pero qué me haces? ¡Estaba dormido! ¡Cobarde, abusador! ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que te di anoche? –Comencé a bombardearle con preguntas e insultos mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza y el calor de la excitación que me había hecho pasar- ¡JARL! ¡Contesta! ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Aurion sólo me miró sentado a los pies de la cama, con una leve y traviesa sonrisa en sus labios, tan filosa que podría cortar papel con sus labios. Parecía disfrutar como un gato jugando con su presa antes de devorarla al ver mis inestables reacciones. Luego se llevó finamente una mano a los labios y soltó una pequeña risa –Zelos, eres un hombre encantador.

Esa afirmación me hizo sonrojar más y chasquear la lengua molesto- Ya está bien… uhm… Vamos a levantarnos. ¡Mira la hora que es! Es tarde y los demás deben estar abajo esperando para marcharnos.

-Son las 11:30 y quedamos con los demás a las 12:00. Hay tiempo –Él hizo ademán de gatear hasta colocarse encima mía, pero yo de nuevo retrocedí y negué con mi cabeza- No –Le contesté decididamente- Zelos… estás demasiado tenso –Confirmó él seriamente, volviendo a sentarse a los pies de la cama- Es porque ya casi es el momento, ¿Verdad? –Yo levanté mi mirada fija en el colchón tras su pregunta y miré indignado hacia otro lado, pero… ¿Para qué negarlo? Faltaba poco para la hora de la última batalla, para enfrentarnos a Yggdrasill y yo estaba asustado. Le temía a la muerte.

Simplemente asentí y Kratos cerró sus ojos sonriendo tranquilamente. Parecía muy calmado y seguro de sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien –Dijo con total firmeza y se levantó de la cama, extendiéndome su mano la cual yo cogí y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Kratos… -Le sonreí al sentir la seguridad que me transmitía- Está bien, y yo te protegeré –Tras afirmarlo, cogí un vaso de agua de mi mesita de noche y di un sorbo-.

-Sí, y cuando finalicemos con esa batalla y salvemos ambos mundos, al fin podremos casarnos –Instantáneamente después de escuchar eso, escupí el agua que contenía en mi boca, incrédulo- ¿C-casarnos? ¿Cómo dices? Ah, sí… Es broma, por un momento me lo había creído, ¡Jajaja! –Disimulé riéndome un poco cuando me percaté de que su rostro permanecía sereno y mirándome con seriedad- ... Ah… ¿No era broma?

-¿A caso no quieres? En Altamira ya está permitido el matrimonio homosexual –Sí, Kratos era un hombre tradicional. Al fin y al cabo había vivido muchos años y aunque su mente progresaba conforme a los nuevos tiempos, sus costumbres del matrimonio o incluso la forma de vestir no eran de las más innovadoras- Ah, sí, lo leí hace un mes más o menos en el periódico –Di otro sorbo a mi vaso aún nervioso- Pero Kratos, llevamos saliendo un par de días… Es demasiado precipitado.

-¿A caso no estás seguro de esto? Yo te quiero –Yo le miraba cómo se iba vistiendo mientras conversaba conmigo y yo continuaba como un pelele sentado en la cama- Sí, sí, claro que te quiero, por Dios, pero…

-No, está bien, no te preocupes. Dame tu respuesta a más tardar cuando acabe todo esto –Me interrumpió él- Al fin y al cabo, aún quedan unas horas… y si sobrevivimos juntos a esa batalla, podemos permanecer juntos también de por vida –Me quedé mirándole con mi boca entreabierta en un estúpido gesto del que no me percaté. Jamás creí a Kratos un hombre tan pasional. Parecía que para él la pareja y la tradicional estabilidad eran importantes, así que tras analizar la frase y pensarlo unos instantes, asentí despacio, y él no tardó en sacarme de mi torpeza matutina- Por cierto, vístete, son ya casi las 12:00 y tú aún estás en pijama.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar – ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, jarl! –En seguida me levanté y me preparé lo más rápido que pude, lavándome, vistiéndome y peinándome en muy poco tiempo para estar Kratos y yo con los demás en la sala principal. Después, nos pusimos en camino hacia la Torre de la Salvación, yendo a pie para no ser delatados por los rhiars en el aire, pero como el camino era demasiado largo caminando, paramos cerca de Mizuho en un bosquecillo bastante escondido con un riachuelo para descansar durante unos minutos, así que aproveché para ir a llenar mi cantimplora a la orilla de las cristalinas aguas, cuando de repente alguien perturbó mi tranquilidad.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que lo apretaba con fuerza y decisión, lo cual me hizo sobresaltarme y solté la cantimplora al instante, dejando que se la llevara la corriente del río. Me di la vuelta y apunté al individuo con mi espada al pecho, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que era Kratos. 

-Jarl… Eres tú. Tsk, me habías asustado, ¿sabes? –Volví a guardar mi espada en su funda mientras contemplaba mi cantimplora ya lejos, río abajo.

-Vaya, tranquilízate, sólo soy yo, Zel-chan. No sabía que te pusieses a la defensiva tan fácilmente –Me dijo con una media sonrisa y tono burlón.

-Uhm, ¿De qué te extrañas? Estamos ya muy cerca del enemigo, puede pasar cualquier cosa o que nos ataquen en cualquier momento. ¿No estás precisamente tú demasiado tranquilo? –Me crucé de brazos, me recargué contra una piedra que había detrás de mí y le miré con el ceño fruncido, molesto aún por su burla.

-Tengo ya muchos miles de años encima como para asustarme de morir. Tú realmente sí me preocupas, eres aún un niño –Su rostro se volvió más sereno, hablando como si estuviera muy seguro de ser la voz de la sabiduría más certera y eso me molestó más aún.

-Tsk, soy un niño para ti, que eres viejo. Tengo 22 años –Él mientras se agachó en la orilla del río y llenó su cantimplora de agua. Luego me la dio para que bebiese ya que había perdido la mía, pero yo sólo giré un poco mi cara y cerré mis ojos, indicándole que no era necesaria su agua- Zelos… -Tan sólo articuló mi nombre con su voz desgastada y grave, pero sirvió para imponerme lo suficiente como para que le prestase atención, clavando mis perlas celestes en sus ojos- Voy a protegerte –Repuso finalmente.

-No necesito que me protejas, se cuidarme solo –Rechisté molesto por sus aires de superioridad. Entonces, por un momento, comprendí el sentimiento de resentimiento que tenía Lloyd con él- Estoy seguro de eso, pero eres joven, sería una pena que murieses. Sólo quería decir eso. No te enfades conmigo, pelirrojo –Entonces puso su mano en mi mentón y acortó distancias obligándome a pegarme contra la piedra al sentirme empujado. Esa cercanía tan íntima hizo que el calor comenzase a subirme- Además, si murieses, ¿Quién se iba a casar conmigo? –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar de nuevo ese tema y fue el colmo que hizo que el rojo estallase en mis pómulos. Él me seguía mirando con su cara de poker, pero esta vez notaba la curiosidad e insistencia en su mirada. Kratos quería saber mi respuesta, aún no le había dicho si aceptaba o no.

-Tú… Bueno, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aún no lo sabes? –Volví a agachar mi cabeza, esta vez para ocultar mi estúpido sonrojo. Él rodeó mis hombros y espalda con sus brazos y yo pasé los míos por su cintura, terminando de hundir mi cuerpo totalmente contra la piedra y el suyo. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y tras un par de segundos tratando de tranquilizarme, le hablé no muy fuerte- Perdona antes si me puse nervioso, y perdona que lo esté ahora también. No quiero que pienses que me desagrada la idea, es que simplemente nunca pensé que yo fuese a casarme, y menos contigo, Aurion –El mayor pudo sentir mis hombros temblar al reírme- Pero ya lo sabes tú, y lo saben también todos. Este sentimiento es fuerte… -Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y su pecho empujó suavemente mi mejilla al soltar una suave risa, lo cual me hizo acongojarme- Qué cursi… -Murmuré arrepintiéndome un poco de mi romántico discurso hacia este hombre.

-No, es perfecto –Esa respuesta me sorprendió. Me cogió por los hombros separando mi mejilla de su pecho y me hizo mirarle a los ojos otra vez- ¿Entonces… sí? –Yo le sonreí filoso, como solía hacerlo siempre, y asentí seguro. No es que el matrimonio fuese algo vital para mí; Simplemente me suponían papeles que constaban una relación amorosa, pero Kratos era viejo, y aunque era una persona con una ideología muy abierta, no podía evitar seguir algunas tradiciones, así que yo le respeté. No era un favor, sino una aceptación por mi parte.

Mi seme se emocionó. No es que llorase ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente me demostró su alegría besando mis labios con sensualidad y pasión, oprimiéndolos con seguridad hasta que de nuevo sentí mi cabeza contra la piedra. Me transmitió su pasión y no tardé ni un segundo en corresponder su beso, cediendo el paso a su lengua experta en mi boca. Nos besamos hasta que sentimos que nuestros labios ardían y que la saliva se iba a derramar por las comisuras de éstos, y cuando necesitamos tomar aire, estábamos unidos por un fino hilo de saliva que yo mismo hice desaparecer con otro pequeño beso en su boca tan fina.

-Kratos… Te has excitado –Le susurré con lascivia mirando hacia abajo, directo al bulto en su pantalón- Tú también, lo he notado –Repuso sonriéndome. Y yo conocía bien esa sonrisa por la cual, lo que me hizo luego no me sorprendió demasiado. Sus brazos fuertes cogieron mi cintura y me hicieron girarme para darle la espalda. Su mano descontrolada acarició una de mis nalgas con tal desvergüenza y confianza que me volvió a hacer sonrojar y calentarme aún más. Luego bajó su otra mano, en mi otra nalga, y jugó como se le vino en gana con mis carnosos glúteos, separándolos un poco de vez en cuando.

-¡Kratos! –Consiguió lo que buscaba. Me hizo gemir con desesperación su nombre, y por inercia y necesidad de ser atendido, empujé mi trasero contra su entrepierna, excesivamente dura ya. Yo sabía que Kratos no iba a aguantar más- Pst… Que travieso eres y que mal te portas, uke-chan… -Susurró él morboso desatando con rapidez y ansias mi cinturón. Luego bajó mi cremallera y escuché como hacía lo mismo con la suya, lo cual tan sólo aumentaba más mis ganas insoportables, pero quise disimularlas quejándome- ¡Que no me digas así! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Jarl…!

-Yo voy a matarte a ti de gusto –Dijo con aires de grandeza y seguridad de nuevo mientras en un movimiento rápido y exacto ensalivó un par de sus dedos para bajar mi ropa interior lo suficiente e introducir un par de dedos en mi entrada con facilidad ya que estaba entreabierta por la excitación. Se aseguró de mojar bien la cavidad y acto seguido noté como de un movimiento suave pero constante se introducía por completo en mí, lo cual hizo que mis piernas temblasen por aquella sensación tan erótica que me envolvía e inevitablemente me hacía sentir sumiso.

Aurion se percató del temblor de mis piernas y se aseguró de que mi cuerpo ahora vulnerable no cayese sujetándome con firmeza por las caderas. No tardó en comenzar con aquel rítmico movimiento, entrando y saliendo por completo, y ambos dejamos ver nuestra satisfacción gimoteando muy cerca el uno del otro, ya que él había apoyado su mentón en mi hombro y me besaba constantemente.

Más tarde el agarre en mi cintura pasó a mis dos nalgas las cuales volvió a apretar sin vergüenza alguna, separándolas y apretándolas posesivamente. Noté que él disfrutaba en especial con aquella parte de mi cuerpo. Creo que le parecía sumamente atractiva y voluptuosa, ya que constantemente se separaba de mi hombro para observar cómo mi entrada cedía a su miembro tan grande y su pelvis chocaba contra mi trasero provocando un sensual sonido. Cada vez que Kratos contemplaba esto se excitaba más y me embestía más fuerte, algunas veces rozando el salvajismo, pero yo en ningún momento me quejé ya que lo disfrutaba, y más cuando estimuló mi miembro masturbándome.

Finalmente ambos llegamos al orgasmo; Él dentro de mí y yo en su mano, con mi semen muy caliente, más de lo normal. Hacerlo con una persona de miles de años de experiencia podía resultar casi inhumanamente insoportable. Sabía que nunca nadie me iba a poder satisfacer así.

Cuando Salió de mí, su semen resbaló por mis muslos y mis piernas temblaron de manera tan violenta que Kratos tuvo que sujetarme para que no cayese arrodillado al suelo.

-Zelos… -Susurró mi nombre tan sorprendido como satisfecho, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Él parecía haberlo soportado mejor que yo. No estaba tan cansado, así que con delicadeza, limpió mi semen de su mano, el suyo de mis muslos y me adecentó la ropa y el pelo- Los demás se darían cuenta en seguida de lo que ha pasado si te viesen así, je.

-Sí, bueno, eso si no han pasado por aquí y nos han visto –Levanté mis cejas algo avergonzado de pensarlo. En fin, después de aquel arrebato de pasión nos fuimos a almorzar, pero jamás pude ni imaginar que realmente sí que había alguien que nos había visto hacerlo, y era alguien muy celoso. Tanto, que era extremadamente peligroso.

Al día siguiente, la pelea fue decisiva, al fin había llegado el momento. Penetramos en la Torre de la Salvación y, tras pasar por grandes dificultades, perder a algunos en el camino y obtener la ayuda de otros también, habíamos conseguido regenerar el Árbol del Maná, darle un nombre y unir los dos mundos de nuevo. No podía haber una situación más perfecta, y aunque aún permanecían algunos conflictos xenófobos entre tetheallianos y sylvarantios, yo me sentía por primera vez plenamente feliz.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí desde entonces. Ya no era un tipo fácil y vendido a cualquier persona, había perdido el miedo y, lo más importante, ahora vivía conmigo el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Pasados unos meses después de la regeneración y como ambos prometimos, nos íbamos a casar, y lo íbamos a hacer pronto, justo mañana. Ni siquiera íbamos a celebrarlo con los demás, tan sólo firmaríamos unos papeles, pero Kratos estaba especialmente emocionado, tanto que el día antes de casarnos casi no nos vimos porque anduvimos preparando nuestras cosas cada uno por un lado para irnos a visitar algunos lugares nuevos que habían resultado geográficamente tras la unión de los dos mundos y así lo celebraríamos. Yo salí a la calle para hacer unas compras, dejándole solo en casa.

Maldita sea, ¿Dónde habré metido mi reloj…? –Kratos revolvía entre unos cajones en busca del utensilio, cuando sacó un colgante con el que se le vinieron a la cabeza muy viejos recuerdos. Era un colgante de plata, con una pequeña piedra afilada de color azul en el centro- Vaya, ya ni me acordaba de esto –Murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba. Este colgante se lo había regalado Yuan hacía ya unos mil años, por lo que estaba viejo y algo descuidado, pero aun así conservaba su belleza.

Aurion hizo memoria, ya que recordaba bien que el peliazul se lo había regalado tras la primera noche que tuvieron hace ya mucho, y cuando a partir de ahí comenzaron una relación que no acabó demasiado bien, pero no se acordaba con certeza de cada detalle sucedido esa noche ya que ni siquiera le daba demasiada importancia; Yuan se enamoró a partir de ese momento totalmente de Kratos, pero éste tan sólo le tomó algo de cariño, ya que era más feliz conformándose con su amistad, y cuando Yuan se dio cuenta de ello, se sintió tan decepcionado y dolido que se alejaron bastante el uno del otro, hasta que hacía poco habían vuelto a reencontrarse alguna vez debido al viaje de la regeneración.

El arcángel volvió a guardar el collar en el cajón y con su mismo ánimo nulo y desinterés continuó buscando el reloj, cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él; La ventana de la habitación se había abierto y alguien había pasado dentro.

-Vaya… Creía que esta sensación de que últimamente alguien me espiaba era sólo el fruto de mi costumbre de estar siempre alerta, pero veo que no… Qué molesto. No insistas más, ¿Qué quieres ahora, Yuan? –Kratos se giró con desgano hacia el otro arcángel.

-¿Y aún sabiéndolo has estado tan tranquilo? Eres demasiado confiado, Aurion… -Él se había quedado recargado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa filosa en los labios, observando al castaño fijamente, con atención.

-Simplemente pienso que no serás capaz de hacerle daño a Zelos –Contestó muy seguro para sacar al fin el reloj del cajón y mirarlo con un gesto de indiferencia en el rostro- Aquí está –Confirmó de igual manera serena.

-Tsk… -Eso molestó al peliazul. Kratos siempre le trataba tan apáticamente que le resultaba a menudo humillante- Ese pelirrojo te ha apartado de mi lado. Sabes que no me importaría en absoluto matarle. ¿Estás seguro de que no me has eliminado ya porque aún sientes algo por mí? –Comenzó a caminar hacia Kratos, con pasos lentos pero decididos, a lo que Aurion se levantó en seguida del suelo en señal de que no se dejaría tocar ni un poco- Sabes bien que no siento nada por ti porque jamás lo sentí, y no puedo eliminarte porque quiera que no, sin ti jamás podríamos haber unido los dos mundos. Te debemos mucho.

Esa respuesta tan verdadera como directa y, de nuevo humillante, enfureció al peliazul, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación por la ventana por la que había venido, sin decir nada. Kratos suspiró ignorando su furia, ya que no podía hacer nada por Yuan. No le quería y él no parecía querer aceptarlo y convivir con ese rechazo.

Todo pareció proseguir con normalidad. Al día siguiente él y yo nos casamos, firmamos papeles y nos fuimos a dormir temprano para tener fuerzas para el viaje de mañana. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio para entrar a dormir con el que ahora era mi… marido. Qué raro en mí, ¿no? En fin, estaba contento, no podía negarlo, pero mi mundo rosa se echó a perder cuando vi el panorama dentro de nuestro cuarto.

-Kra…tos… ¿Qué es… esto? ¡KRATOS! –Él estaba tumbado de lado en la cama, de espaldas a mí, y las sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre. Le cogí del hombro y le di la vuelta poniéndole boca arriba con mis manos temblorosas por los nervios- ¡Contéstame, esto no tiene gracia! –Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no tenían color y su piel pálida era blanca como el papel. Puse mi oído en su pecho para asegurarme y cuando lo hice, rompí a llorar en un grito desgarrado; Su corazón no latía, Kratos estaba muerto, y obviamente asesinado. Me di cuenta de que la sangre provenía de una herida en su riñón. ¿Quién había hecho esto y por qué? ¿Es que a caso aún seguíamos teniendo enemigos?

Lo más frustrante, a parte de haber perdido tan repentinamente a quien más amaba y de haber quedado solo, fue que no supe o ni siquiera pude imaginar quién había sido su asesino, y la policía menos pudo resolver ya que no había pruebas, aunque hubiese sido con un arma blanca. Obviamente no había sido un humano común, sino, Kratos se hubiese defendido fácilmente, pero mis dudas se resolvieron cuando unos días después vi en la portada del periódico que el cadáver de Yuan había sido encontrado en un río. Por lo visto se había suicidado repentinamente. Había sido él, y yo, como un idiota jamás hubiese desconfiado de un amigo de Kratos y no supe protegerle como le prometí. Debería haberte cuidado mejor, Kratos…

FIN

**Sí, lo sé, el final es repentino, nadie se esperaba que Kratos y Yuan fuesen a morir tan repentinamente y que a Zelos se le rompiese el resto de vida que le quedaba por vivir con él, pero me encantan los finales dramáticos y a ambas nos pareció adecuado =3 Creo que nunca sabré hacer un final feliz xDDD Jusjusjus!**

Bueno, aún así esperamos que os haya gustado n.n Reviews, PLEASEE! ;w;


End file.
